Shinxthinx Creepypasta
by Shinxthinx
Summary: A bunch of my creepypastas, each one more scary than the next and each one is based on a true experience i had  though might be a bit streched soemtimes
1. Haunter

Aoi: Do we REALLY need to say it?

Lux: I know I know, but yeah, we should

Aoi: Which one? We've had too many weird adventures.

Lux: Maybe with Alice and Blue

Aoi: Uh...ok, I Don't want to remember, you say it.

HAUNTER

Aoi, Lux, and Alice were best friends after their battle in Sprout tower, they loved playing with all the pokemon there, bellsprouts were the most common pokemon there, and the occasional ratatta. Blue, a shiny gastly would pop up too. The pokemon and the friends played hide and seek often, Blue would win, of course, being made of gas.

One time, they decided to have another game of hide and seek, Aoi was the seeker, and Lux, Alice, two Bellsprouts, and Blue, were the hiders.

"One, two...fifty...hundred! Ready of course, here I come!"

Aoi searched the first floor of the tower, finding one of the bellsprouts, she knew her friends because of the red string tied around their 'wrists',

"One down four to go!" Aoi made sure they knew each time she found one, but never said who, to keep them on their feet, if they had any.

She decided no others were on this floor and proceeded up, she quickly found the other bellsprout,

"Two down three to go!" Aoi searched for Lux's favourite hiding spot, and easily found him hiding behind the statue, in the air vents.

"Three down two to go!" Aoi said happily. All that were left was the best hiders in Sprout tower, Alice and Blue. They always chose new places they knew no one explored, or they'd turn into mist, which was common when Blue panicked, but when he did, he was counted as caught, so he tried not to.

Aoi was searching all around, but then came across a ladder, that was not there before, but she decided to climb it. Suddenly she saw someone moving in the background, and thinking it was Alice, she climbed in more, but it was far too dark to see. That was when she turned on her torch, that was when she saw it.

Alice was shaking uncontrollably, lying on the ground as if having a fit, and floating about her was a haunter, it had a blue tongue and blue mist around its hands. The haunter was crying, and once he saw Aoi, disappeared into darkness.

Alice by this time looked like a old lady, and had already died, Aoi scared, and unbelieving she had died, toppled over and fell out the hatch she came up. She ran and ran. The pokemon in the tower gathered round her and comforted her.

A couple weeks had past, and everything was back to normal, but they never played hide and seek again, each time Aoi went to where the hatch was, it wasn't there any more. No sign at all of one being there in the first place, it had just disappeared.

Thinking back she could of laughed, that haunter, it had one thing on it, so she knew who it was, the haunter had a red band round it's wrist, like all her best friends

Aoi looked up and said what they would always say once everyone was found in hide and seek: "'Five found, Five found, everyone is caught, now lets dance and play another day', isn't that right? Blue...". Little did she know, that Blue was watching her, and would be FOREVER.

Aoi:What? He was above me?

Lux:Yeah, he's right there.

Aoi:Uh... anyway, hope you enjoyed it!

_**HAUNTER : **_

_**In total darkness, where nothing is visible, HAUNTER lurks, silently stalking its next victim. **_

_**Its tongue is made of gas. If licked, its victim starts shaking constantly until death eventually comes.**_


	2. So much for my happy ending

It was no challenge what my favourite pokemon was when I was a child, Typhlosion, I played with one on my pokemon crystal when I was younger, back then I had felt they were real, that she was my partner and I vowed to never let her down, when the remakes of my first game, silver, came out, I leaped on it, I chose a cyndiquil, female, I named her Ty, after my pokemon crystal one, I was estatic that pokemon could follow you from behind, I felt like a child again. We played through the game, battling gym leaders, helping people, training hard, our bond was becoming unbreakable, I loved my pokemon with all of my heart, and I truly believed that Ty loved me too. Eventually, we got to the elite 4, Ty bravely taking down them one by one, and proudly beating the champion, I never felt happier in my life. I never had any other pokemon, only her.

Now around this time, I also had my other pokemon on platinum, they were incredibly strong and I had an unbreakable bond with them, so I traded them over to soulsilver, thinking I could walk with them like my Ty.

About 50 hoothoots, rattatas and pidgeys later, I started trading, I always did my most important ones first, which meant my Blaziken and Kyogre from sapphire, My Charizard from leafgreen, my event Shiny Mew, and Luxray, who was the pokemon I replaced my starter with on diamond. All level 100.

4 hours of tiring trading later (yes, I had too many pokemon), I decided to play with my older pokemon, putting Ty in my box, I let my Luxray go out, walked around a bit, battling pokemon and defeating them instantly, then I talked to him. 'LUXRAY hugged you!'

It was about two months later from training with my pokemon, mainly using luxray, I never once went back in my box because I had a charizard with fly.

Whilst training with my luxray, I turned around and clicked on him, A unhappy face popped up, and the text said 'LUXRAY is afraid' , was that in the dialogue for the pokemon?

I tried with my other pokemon, Blaziken, Charizard, you name it, but I only came up with: 'BLAZIKEN is shaking in fear' or 'CHARIZARD wants to fly away and never come back' . But when it came to the legendaries, well, this is what they said:  
>'KYOGRE wishes you never traded him over, KYOGRE wished they stayed safe with its first trainer' and 'MEW wants you gone, if you NEVER existed, SHE wouldn't either.'<br>By then, I knew something went wrong, this was definitely NOT in the dialogue of the game.

I decided to trade them back to my old game, just the special 5, and went to the pokemon center, suddenly a box popped up saying: 'CHARIZARD died, it was HER fault.'  
>'BLAZIKEN died, it was HER fault'<br>'LUXRAY died, it was HER fault'  
>'KYOGRE died, it was HER fault'<br>'SAVE MEW, please SAVE MEW'  
>I checked my party, all my pokemon except Mew had red on them, like they fainted, I checked their stats. I wish I didn't.<br>They each were KILLED Blaziken's sprite was bludgeoned it's face unrecognisable, the next was stabbed, the next impaled on a stick, then beheaded. When it came to Mew, I saw the sprite was scared, their eyes were wide and... looking behind? I looked behind the mew sprite, and saw two glowing red eyes, knowing I couldn't do anything, I closed the window and talked to mew, the survivor,  
>' MEW is scared'<br>'SHE is coming closer'  
>'PLEASE SAVE mew'<br>'she IS COMING CLOSER'  
>'she IS HERE'<br>'mew DIED, IT WAS her FAULT'  
>I was horrified as all my precious pokemon were killed, now following me was my Ty, her sprite was an unusual red, I clicked her:<br>'Ty is happy, you're HERS'  
>'SHE loves you'<br>'YOU love HER to Don't YOU?  
>A yes or no box popped up, I realized, SHE, was Ty, she killed my pokemon, I was angry at her, and selected no,<br>'WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?'  
>'WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?'<br>'I CAN FIX IT'  
>'LIKE I FIXED THEM'<br>'TELL ME'  
>'ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE PRETENDING TO LOVE ME?'<br>another yes no box, I pressed no, I wasn't pretending, but she killed them... I had my best memories with them.  
>'YOU WERE EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED'<br>'WE LOST IT'  
>'WERE THE MEMORIES OF ME that BAD?'<br>no  
>'THEN WHY?'<br>because...  
>'WHY?'<br>you... killed them  
>'me?'<br>yes, you did didn't you?  
>'no, I didn't kill them, I fixed them, I shut them UP, the were too LOUD, you don't want loud friends DO YOU?'<br>then what are you?  
>'me?'<br>yes, you, your LOUD!  
>'...im sorry, I, i , just wanted you to be happy, aren't you HAPPY with ME?'<br>I was  
>'was?'<br>yes  
>'then, can I make it up?'<br>how? DO IT  
>'SHE died'<br>'SHE killed herself'

Dannie blacked out.


	3. Revenge Island

I loved pokemon, I played all the games, yellow, leaf green, sapphire and soul silver were my favourites. But more than them, was pokemon mystery dungeon games. I loved how they would walk and battle on their own, no one to command them, how their expressions would change, instead of being the same old face all the time, and most of all, I loved my starter pokemon.

From the start I always had fire pokemon in my team, whether it was a cyndaquil, torchic, charmander, whatever. But I decided to get explorers of sky, because that had my favourite pokemon, as you might be able to tell, shinx.

It came in the post and I pounced on it, played it constantly, took 5 tries to get shinx (had to lie about my gender) but it was worth it, completed the main storyline in two days, I could now venture on my own, so, I decided to leaver sulphur (cyndaquil) behind, I loved doing missions on my own, no need to worry about your partner dying. Before I knew it I was diamond rank.

One time I waltzed into spinda café, that's weird, no one was there, only a client, a cyndaquil, I clicked and it said 'I'm really mad at my partner, please help me reach him!' That was weird, usually the client is worried, but I paid no attention to that, the mission popped up.

Client: cyndaquil  
>Objective: Escort cyndaquil<br>Place: ?  
>Restrictions: Have to have SHINX in party<br>Difficulty: ? (?)  
>Reward: ?<br>Wonder Mail S:

I was getting I bit freaked out, no wonder mail code, no difficulty, but I can explore a new dungeon! Cool! I thought I had explored them all! I instantly pressed A, accepting it. cyndaquil only said: '…' and walked off, instead of staying where it was. Oh well, Time to get ready!

I went into town, got the usual 2 of everything, apples, oran berries, max elixirs, and my lucky red bow, and set off, not forgetting to store my money, and saving at the well on the way out. I went to the job menu and clicked on the mission, clicking 'take job', the screen popped up saying 'You can now go to Revenge Island! Revenge island? I never saw that on the site. Oh well, it should be ghost typed judging by the title, and with shinx knowing crunch and bite I was set, off I went!

The usual shinx icon walked across the map, but instead of landing on an island, it landed on a dark smudge on the map, it looked almost like a black cloud. The screen saying what floor popped up:

Revenge Island F-

Okaaaay, now this was getting freaky, it doesn't know what floor I was on? I JUST ENTERED! I thought my friend played with my game with his action replay again, but no, it was the weekend, I got it on Friday when I got home, he couldn't of. But I decided once again I was looking into things too much and carried on.

I seemed to of landed in a corridor, because the usual circle was around me and dark outside of it, I tried going up, nothing, I went down, then right, then finally left, okay, left it is... I must have been walking for a while, because I lost patience and pressed the B button, making him run. And when he hit the end, a text box appeared with shinx's face looking in agony, the text was a thought:  
>'Owch! I ran too far too fast and couldn't stop! What am I doing here anyway? I cant see anything... Please help!'<p>

My eyes widened with that thought, I couldn't escape, I had no escape orb, I never saw a reason to use one, so I carried on, this time walking, but the left button wasn't responsive, neither was the down or right, wait, I just came from the right? Right? I'm not going crazy am I?

I pressed the up button, it worked, I was walking up for a while, eyes glued on the screen, feeling just as scared as the shinx inside my game must be, after a while I notice something, there wasn't a map like the usual dungeons, I had it set so the map was on the lower screen, I looked at the top screen, maybe I accidentally changed the options? But NO, I found it even worse than the button screen, why hadn't I looked before?

The stat screen I usually had at the top was changed, instead of blue boxes for each pokemon, there was bloody red splats, and the shinx icon that should have been there was looking scared, I Don't remember it looking scared before, its eyes widened, and it had a red scarf covering its mouth, probably the red bow it had attached, but that one thing that shouldn't of been there no matter what was there.

But this was impossible, looking at the other things on the stat screen, I noticed his HP was 10,000 and his level was 15, when it should be 40, I wanted to put the game down so much, I was trembling, and I then I saw it.

Spark was trembling too, his icon at the top changed and the bottom one, even though I was holding up the whole time, was shaking like it was paralysed, even though I was walking. I tested something out, I decided to pretend to be brave, I knew it was stupid it was coping my emotions, but I had to try, so I did, and so did Spark, with a angry but determined look on his face.

Back onto the bottom screen, Spark had hit another wall, the text screen appeared again, 'I should be getting nearer, wait, where is cyndaquil, I was sent here to escort him, maybe I should go deeper'  
>A light appeared over a set of stairs<br>'Look, stairs, lets go &'"$$^£'' Okay... now the chat box was glitching up, or he was actually swearing, but I decided to walk over to the stairs, but something blocked my path, I tried going around and eventually made I to them, but another set of stairs popped up before I could get to the other stairs,  
>'Stairs to BAZAAR' I clicked Ascend, And I entered secret bazaar, thank arceus! Something NORMAL.<p>

But it wasn't, the kirlia was an odd colour, and shape, it looked like a gardevoir, but red and black, I walked over and clicked A, the text box popped up 'Is Spark more important than me? Id protect you with my life &'"NN^£'! The gardevoir picture was black skin and red hair...oooh...It was one of my clients, I was sure of it, but she was an odd blood-like colour.

I decided after a second of remembering Gardevoir to look around the rest of the pokemon, next up was a white charizard with blue flame, I instantly pressed A,  
>'Why did you do that to her? You KNOW how much she means to me '&amp;ANN^£'! And to me too, you forgot us... The charizard sprite was white, with one scar going down an eye, he was another client.. yet again dyed in odd colours. Not him.. he was the hardest pokemon I ever rescued! Even if he was INSANELY powerful. The bags around John were ripped into shreds, or at least seemed that way, oran berries and purple goop mixed together to make a sort of toxic waste surrounding him, with only a path at the front to get to him. I walked up to the next on, a sign said 'Spark has been poisoned!' I presumed from the toxic water around Charizard.<p>

I went to the next stall, this one was covered in green cake, some looked like eyeballs were in them and others had sickly pink icing to go on the sickly green cakes, and as I thought, an absol this time, was in the middle, but she was eating, the ugly, green eyeball cakes. I nearly threw up at the realism, Sparks icon at the top turned yellow with sickness, and purple blotched were showing up on it, I pressed A accidentally, I didn't want to see this one, it was too painful.

'Absol: ….(absol is eating, it has a painful look on its face, it seems to of cried too much)' I pressed A again, 'MYSTI: ….. YOU...'&ANNI£'... YOU DID THIS TO US, MADE IS CARRY ON DOING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN...THE MISSIONS... YOU MADE ME REPLAY THE SAME EVENTS, NOW LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED, I CANT CONTROL MYSELF, I MAKE FOOD OUT OF ANYTHING THESE DAYS, A LOT OF RESCUERS COME HERE, I MADE SOME OUT OF THEM, THEN I THROW UP, THEN I EAT, YOU MADE ME THIS WAY...you made me this way...I was supposed to enjoy turning into nothingness once you finished with me...

I felt utterly helpless, so all the explorers not it spinda cafe were eaten...? by Absol? I looked again at the cakes, one of them in particular, it had an octopus leg hanging out of it, then I remembered something, I pressed A on absol again, 'ABSOL: ANYTHING I made them out of ANYTHING.' A tear fell down mine and Spark's cheeks, Absol had been eating itself too, patched of fur and its horn were gone, leaving red blotches that had been ripped off again and again. Ohhhhh, I was sick this time, avoiding my DS. Spark, as it did before, copied me, and was sick, now a icky yellow green (with orange bits) was all over its mouth. I got back up onto my chair, I HAD TO finish this.

Off to the next stand, This one had matted yellow-green grass, and four pokemon stood at it, this one was not as bad and was tolerable. The four pokemon were one luxray, one black and blue, one blaziken, and one typhlosion. Please oh please Don't be who I think you are...  
>It was.<br>'Luxray: remember me? I was your first pokemon rescue, you loved it when you completed my mission I gave you' The Luxray sprite had one eye covered by an eye patch, his fur matted, and the other eye was crying. The one next to him spoke next:

'Typhlosion: remember me? I was that mission that got away, you abandoned me, and all the other clients who were depending on someone like YOU..' Typhlosion, instead of a bright cream, his flame wasn't fired up, and he had a grim look on his face, showing his overgrown teeth. Blaziken up next:

'BLAZIKEN: I bet you remembered me first, I was one of your old starter pokemon from the previous file '&ANNIE' , we battle, we saved the world! I LOV%D you too I LO$%D you more than anyone, yet you didn't LO$D me, you LO$T me, I am no where now, fading in and out of darkness, I grew to be more powerful than ever before, I KNOW you tried to replace me, I saw as you got all those helpless, abused other starters, making them feel the top of the world, then delete them...'  
>My blaziken was my ever pokemon I used on mystery dungeon, she joined me in my adventures as I completed the game.<p>

'Shinx:...you know me...right?' The screen started Glitching up, left was right the right was right again, then, the screen inverted, black was white, but most of all that made me scared, were the sprites, Spark in the middle, with all my past pokemon surrounding him. "Shinx:..Right?"

Absol, Charizard, Gardevior, Blaziken... everyone, every single one I ever used or helped or betrayed were surrounding him, with deformed figures, weird colouring, original colouring, everything right down to the scars on their faces, the top screen show detailed designs of each and every one of them, each even more detailed than the next, but they all had one thing in common, the sad and revengeful look on their faces.

Ah.. now I knew why it was called revenge island. Then suddenly, .. Rang though my DS was this tormenting sound, over and over, and a high pitched shreik. It rang over and over, sreaming each word, the crackle in the voice as it got louder and louder as the speakers couldnt hold it, I covered my ear with one hand and help my hand on up on the D-pad, eventually getting to a warp portal, I pressed B and ran to it.

It was like at the end of a cave, brown-yellow stone covering the rocks, and a boss, infront of the portal to escape the dungeon. Except this was no boss, he- I knew it was a he, was my partner, my client, a cyndaquil, he walked forward, and began to talk with a pained face:  
>'Sulphur: Y..ou.. ….'DANNIE'...Y...OU...TOOK.. SPARK...AWAY..F.R..O.M... ME...h. e...was..my.. best .friend.. you REPL..ACED...me with a ...ZOURA... A FAKE... was .it?.. NEVER... AGAIN... WILL YOU...REPLACE ME...with another...Spark...shall...stay...with me... I brought... those pokemon of yours 'DANNIE' to prove a point... of how you abused us, when you before LOV$D us... MAKE...SURE...you. .. LOV$ us again.. one warning... or ill BRING...him...out...YOU KNOW...whO I MeAn...<p>

Sulphur walked away, Spark following him, crying, and grabbed on... fell to the ground.. struggling to get up again.. 'pOsIONeD, SiCkEnEd, ChOpPEd, reVeGeD ShInx fainted...' , ahhh, he did everything just like me eh? I looked at my self, green skin, purple blotches, my fingers were severed from my hand, leaving my thumb and index finger to play the game, my arm had slashes all over it, my legs were gone, leaving beetles in their place, feasting on them, dark black hair fell from my head... weird.. I Don't remember having black hair... ah... ... maybe ill be able to play with my pokemon now... the message replayed : ' pOsIONeD, SiCkEnEd, ChOpPEd, reVeGeD DANNIE waS SaVEd To PokEmON MyStErY DUnDUnGEon.' 'LoW PoWEr, DS TuRNinG Off PoWeR.' …...


End file.
